


Hello Drunk, I'm Joey

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Joey, can be seen as wishshiping if you squint, regularize platonic cuddling, sassy Yami Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: Orignal prompt: "I want to see Jou getting piss drunk and becoming emotional over how smol Yuugi is." By the yugioh-thoughts blog on tumblr. Highly recommend you guys check it out!





	

Joey stared wide eyed at the ceiling as he laid on Yugi’s bed. He showed up at two in the morning piss drunk after a night of hanging out with Tristan. Yugi didn’t go of course, too exhausted from lack of sleep. Being the host to a 3000 year old spirit did that to you.

_I can’t believe I lost a tournament again._

_Like yeah it’s Yugi’s destiny to beat the bad guys but I was so close to kickin that creep Marik’s ass._

_Just this one time I thought I could beat Marik so my best bud wouldn’t have to worry._

Yugi was just so… _fragile._

“Joey, are you okay? I told Tristan not to let you drink so much!”

Joey blinked to focus his vision, his eyes greeted by the sight of his best friend in the whole world leaning over him with a worried look in his eyes. _Purple eyes. I swear he’s the only one with purple eyes I know! Except for Mai… and Marik. Oh crap Marik!_

“YUGI!” The blond threw his arms around the shorter teen, pulling him down to the bed and into a tight hug. “I shoulda… shoulda beat the pants offa Marik. I tried buddy, tried so hard. You shouldn’t be fightin so much. You’re so tiny!” Joey rubbed his cheek against Yugi’s, his eyes closed so he didn’t see the redness flushing Yugi’s face.

“Joey that was like a month ago, you don’t need to keep apologizing,” Yugi assured as he attempted to pry himself out of Joey’s death grip.

The squirming had the opposite effect, instead prompting Joey to cling tighter to Yugi. “But Marik coulda hurt you. You’re too small for fighting!” Sloppy tears started streaming down the blond’s cheeks. “I can’t let you go, gotta protect ya! You’re just so _tiny_!” The last word came out as a whine that bordered a wail.

Yugi grimaced as Joey’s nuzzling smeared tears over his cheek. _He seems very affectionate when inebriated_. The spirit of the millennium puzzle mused as he manifested at Yugi’s side. The spirit’s face was neutral but his eyes betrayed his amusement as he took in the scene before him.

 ** _Shush. He’s just really emotional when drunk._** Yugi gently rubbed his drunk friend’s back. “I’m good Joey, I promise. Can you let go of me now? You’re kind of crushing me.” There was no reply from the blond, but the muffled chuckles of the puzzle’s spirit made Yugi’s eyes slowly widen as realization came to him.

**_Don’t tell me he fell asleep._ **

The spirit shrugged and smirked at his partner. _I won’t say it. It’s a good thing he’s spending the night though. He looks comfortable and you **are** quite the cuddler._

Yugi glared at the spirit and went lax in the sleeping blond’s arms. **_I can’t wake him up. He could sleep through an explosion. And… he is comfortable. I’ll just deal with it._** He closed his eyes and snuggled into his best friend. One benefit of being so small: you can cuddle into _anything._


End file.
